


Dreary

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: Dean Thomas worries about telling his family about the latest development in his and Seamus' relationship.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dreary

**Author's Note:**

> The inspirational word for this particular drabble can be found if you look at the start of each paragraph.

Dean wasn’t too worried. Sure, there were a lot of things going on. He wasn’t sure why, but he had a bad feeling about the future. His mother and stepdad both seemed okay with how things were, so he wasn’t about to annoy them. His youngest sister on the other hand…

Renee was showing signs of magic. Going to Hogwarts wouldn’t be bad, at least not anymore. Plus, he’d be there if they needed it. He still couldn’t believe how long it took them to realize they were meant for each other.

Even back in Hogwarts they’d been attracted to each other, they just weren’t willing to give in. At least they weren’t willing to until they were forced to face a year without each other. The year Death Eaters and Voldemort ran Hogwarts was the absolute worst.

After that, he couldn’t help but worry that it wouldn’t actually be worth the heartache if Seamus had died or been tortured. Seamus had actually been one of the few lucky ones. Even though he was a half-blood, he’d somehow managed to remain under the enemies’ radars. Dean was ecstatic. They had been together for five years now.

Renee might make things difficult when they visited his family tomorrow. They were telling Seamus’ tonight.

Yesterday, Seamus had proposed and he was worried about Renee’s reaction. There was a slim chance the Accidental Magic Squad would get called. They really didn’t want it to get out too early.


End file.
